Robin Kyber
Robin Kyber (narozen 22. července rok neznámý) je hlavní postavou příběhu. Má sestru Katie a sestřenici Amber. Bydlí v Tyčkové ulici 74 na ostrově Willmade. 1. období Robinova života Narodil se na Willmadeu Lauře a Georgi Kyberovým. Jeho první roky byly šťastné a téměř ideální. Jediné, co opravdu postrádal, byla jeho sestra, která 5 týdnů po jeho narození musela odjet do Willmadeské školy. Velmi špatně si zvykal na její přítomnost, když se vracela domů jen o Vánocích a v létě. S každým dalším rokem se k ní přibližoval stále víc a víc. O svých šesti let se od ní už téměř neodtrhl. Po celou dobu jejího pobytu ve škole spolu udržovali kontakt pomocí video hovorů a Messengerů. Už od chvíle, kdy se naučil mluvit, velmi dobře se orientoval ve společnosti. Rodiče ho vedli k tomu, aby se o sebe dokázal postarat. Hned, jak toho byl schopen, sám nakupoval, chodil se bavit nebo navštěvoval rodinnou firmu. Velkou zásluhu má na jeho samostatnosti jeho sestra. Hodně času s ním trávil i jeho strýček Riddle. S několika známými z okolí se kamarádil, ale nikdy nenavázal skutečné přátelství. Mezi 1. a 2. obdobím Robinova života Nejhorší období jeho života byl srpen čtyři roky před událostmi Strany Nepřátel Školy. 9. srpna zemřel jeho dědeček John Kyber. Robinovi odkázal 5 milionů ronerů. Stejný obnos dostala jeho sestra a k tomu dům. Zbytek zdědili jejich rodiče a strýc Tom. Strýc Riddle nedostal nic. O čtyři dny později zavraždil Riddle Toma a jeho snoubenku Jennifer v domění, že jejich díl se rozdělí mezi něj a ostatní. Nestalo se tak. Rozzuřený Riddle Genius se 16.8. pokusil zabít Robina i s jeho rodinou. V 9 hodin večer, když rodina poklidně sledovala televizi, vrazil do jejich domu se zbraní v ruce a v nepříčetnosti zahnal všechny do kouta. Robinův otec se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby je nechal žít, ale marně. Robin se najednou nebál, sám Riddle ho učil, aby se nikdy ničeho nebál, rozběhl se do kuchyně a popadl jeden kuchyňský nůž. Strýc za ním běžel a snažil se mu nůž vytrhnout, on se však rozmáchl a vrazil mu ho z levé strany do oka, které probodl a poškodil i to pravé. Riddle přežil a o pouhé dva dny později byl odsouzen na osmdesát let do Willmadeské věznice za vraždu Toma a Jennifer a pokus o zabití Robina a jeho rodiny. Na doživotí, když zabil dva dozorce a jednoho policistu. Když ho odváděli do vězení, křičel: "Zabiju tě, Robine Kybere!" Robin se ho hluboko uvnitř k smrti bál, ale zároveň věděl, že už ho nikdy neuvidí. Pro rodinu Kyberových to znamenalo naprostou změnu. Laura a George se začali příšerně hádat. Dům byl každý večer téměř vzhůru nohama a plný křiku. Všechny události měly negativní účinek na psychiku všech. Robin s Katií se museli schovávat, před svými mnohdy téměř nepříčetnými rodiči. 26.8. proběhlo rozvodové řízení, Laura s Georgem už spolu nedokázali vydržet. Robin se rozhodl, že bude bydlet se svou sestrou, i když měl možnost jít k jednomu z rodičů. Jelikož nevlastnil dům, zajímal se o jeho rozhodnutí soud. 30.8. Robinovi rodiče zešíleli. Došlo k nevysvětlitelné psychické proměně ve zvíře. Všechny události vedly ke krachu rodinné firmy, což zakončilo osudný srpen, který zničil celou rodinu Kyberových. 2. období Robinova života Po přestěhování do Tyčkové ulice začala úplně nová etapa jeho života. Žádné spojení s předchozím životem nezůstalo. Začal s Katií úplně od začátku. Hned první večer objevili restauraci U Krále, kde se seznámili s vítačem Gregem. O několik měsíců poznal Bennyho Wenturu a sourozence Fordovy. Hrál s nimi například Throwbolt a společně chodili ven. Považoval je za první skutečné přátele. Jednou za čas musel dojít pro opilou Katie a dovést ji domů, což patřilo k tomu méně zábavnému aspektu jeho nového života, ale i to mu pomáhalo zapomínat na události z července a srpna v roce jeho sedmých narozenin. Strana Nepřátel Školy Den po svých 11. narozeninách se dozvídá, že byl přijat na Willmadeskou školu a 1. září musí odjet. Vzhledem k tomu, že konečně žil život, podle jeho představ, je toto velmi špatná zpráva. Uvnitř ho navíc děsí představa, že se bude opakovat situace z jeho mládí, kdy byl odtržen od své sestry, jen to tentokrát bude on, kdo bude ve škole. S podporou od Katie a od Bennyho se nakonec smíří se svým osudem. Když nakupuje školní pláště, setká se poprvé s Hilary. Zatím však netuší, že se stane jeho nejlepší kamarádkou, ani jak trnitá cesta k tomu povede. Vidí ji jen jako milou a krásnou dívkou, jejíž slova v něm probudí pocit jistoty, že všechno bude v pořádku. Ve vlaku do školy se seznamuje s Brianem. Setkává se znovu i s Hilary, ovšem podle jejího chování ji vidí jako namyšlenou a povrchní holku, která myslí jen na sebe a na svou vlastní dokonalost. Poprvé také vidí Zoe a Tiffany. Ihned po tomto setkání poprvé spatří Willmadeskou školu. Stejně jako všichni, kteří tuto budovu spatří poprvé, je uchvácen její impozantností. Zalíbí se mu především obrovský bazén, ve kterém si ihned představí všechnu legraci, kterou tam může prožít. Nic se nemění ani ve chvíli, kdy projde hlavní branou a poprvé si prohlíží interiér vstupní síně a hlavně velké síně, kde se koná zahájení a zařazení do kolejí. Zařazovací stroj jménem Lily ho po menším průzkumu jeho mysli pošle do Chytrolu, kam si už od začátku přál jít, protože na tuto kolej slyšel jen chválu. Když se k němu přidá i Brian, usoudí, že si osud přeje, aby se stali nejlepšími přáteli. Zařazení Hilary do jeho koleje ho trochu vyděsí, ale snaží se na ni zapomenout, poněvadž se mu při prvním setkání opravdu líbila a jakmile ukázala svou pravou povahu, velmi ho zklamala. Už na hostině se seznamuje s Lemem a jeho zvláštním jazykem, kterým mluví. Teprve později se dozvídá, že je jediný, který mu rozumí, aníž by si uvědomoval, proč to ostatní nedokážou. Jelikož jeho jazyk ani neslyší jako "cizí", nechystá se po ničem pátrat. Po hostině poprvé spatří společenskou místnost v Chytrolské věži i ložnici prvního ročníku. Zde se také oficiálně seznámi se Saschou a Robertem. Tajemná Postava z Chatu Reality Show Strana Šprtů Kategorie:Postavy